monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
White Fatalis Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Origin Dragon *Family: Unknown *Species: Fatalis The White Fatalis, along with its other brethren, are a part of the Elder Dragon class. White Fatalis is said to be an older Fatalis that has learnt how to control and summon lightning bolts. White Fatalis is also considered a Dangerous First-Class Monster. Habitat Range White Fatalis is said appear at the top of the Tower. In some ancient documents, White Fatalis is said to appear in the Schrade Kingdom to reclaim the area for its own during an eclipse. Ecological Niche In legend, it is said that all living things fear Fatalis, including other Elder Dragons, such as Teostra and Lao-Shan Lung. All monsters are said to try to avoid Fatalis at all costs, leading to some leaving areas altogether simply to avoid it. Biological Adaptations White Fatalis has many different adaptions from its brethren. Unlike its cousins, White Fatalis is covered in glowing scales and a white mane flowing from its head to its tail. This appearance sort of resembles Kirin in some aspects. Strangely, these parts glow without even touching any type of light. Unlike Fatalis and Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis doesn't use fire as its element but, instead uses lightning. It can breath powerful red lightning balls from its mouth and even summon giant bolts of lightning from the sky. It is said that its horns allows it to do this due to them constantly being charged. In some ancient documents, White Fatalis is said to have the ability to call for other Origin Dragons, including the other two Fatalis. One thing that all the legends share about Fatalis is its equipment. This equipment is much more than what it appears to be. When hunters wear this monster's armor, it erases their shadow and makes them glow mysteriously. Some weapons get rid of darkness and evil, while others unlock the darkness inside a person's soul. Most disturbingly, rumor has it that the hunters who wear its equipment for too long are eventually transformed into White Fatalis themselves. Fatalis appear to be egg-layers, but thus far only one instance of a Fatalis hatching has been observed. The newborn was observed to grow at alarming rates, reaching its adult form in mere hours. Nothing else about their life cycle is known. Behavior Like all other Fatalis, it is highly aggressive. Some would go as far as to call White Fatalis a king or even a god. Disturbingly, it is said that Fatalis melts the remains of fallen Hunters together and wears them as armor- a practice that can only be described as a mockery of how hunters use monster parts for equipment. While it is possible this behavior is purely instinctive in the same sense as the Nerscylla's habit of wearing the hides of its prey, witnesses have claimed that the process is thorough and deliberate enough to be called intentional on the Elder Dragon's part. Should this be true, it would mean Fatalis possesses both great intelligence and an unfathomable hatred of humankind. Sources *Monster Hunter 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate *Monster Hunter Frontier Z Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology